


Freedom

by like_water



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I AM SORRY, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, in which bob survives and harry does not, this is an alternative take on the ending of 'what about bob?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: What if Bob failed to protect Harry at the end of 1.10?





	Freedom

Apparently, a curse, once thrown, can't be broken completely. 

Or maybe it can, but you have to pay for it, like for everything else. 

***

Hrothbert of Bainbridge is standing in the doorway of Harry Dresden's flat. Everything looks exactly the way it did the day before. He walks inside, closes the door (the handle is cold and hard; he's a little shocked at the sensation), takes a few steps, takes a breath of the air that smells of books, wood, and other things he can't identify, of things that didn't exist a thousand years ago. 

He touches the books, the furniture, the fruits on the kitchen table. He hasn't touched or smelt anything since a thousand years.

He should be enjoying it. 

Everything looks exactly the way it did the day before. And yet, it's different. Completely different. 

***

He tries to move on. He spent centuries thinking that nothing could make him happier than to be able to taste and touch the world again. 

He spent centuries bound to his own skull, thinking that this was the worst that could happen to him, thinking that freedom was the greatest gift he could receive. 

Now he's free. 

And he feels poorer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: la-vie-en-lys


End file.
